kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Gamma Assault
The are Gamma that are born from Gamma Eyecons that have crossed over from a ritual, initially composed of a . Gamma Assaults who remain in their Primal Bodies do not possess unique abilities of their own, but they are able to possess people, though not the ones that they are targeting into releasing a Parka Ghost, as the Parka Ghosts must be released by genuine human emotions, not emotions influenced by a Gamma. To become stronger and become unique in form, a Gamma Assault absorbs a object around them, usually after they are summoned into the human world. Said object transforms into their own equivalent of a Parka Ghost which bonds with the Gamma to achieve a unique "Empowered Gamma" form, not unlike the Kamen Riders. Upon being defeated by a Kamen Rider, a empowered Gamma Assault is forcibly returned to its Primal Body state as its Parka Ghost is jettisoned upon mortal damage before both are subsequently destroyed, with the Ganma further reverting into its Gamma Eyecon form that then explodes, with the jettisoned Parka Ghost returning to the object the deceased Gamma Assault had bonded with. Individuals Never Evolved *Several Gamma Assaults were led by the Emperor Adonis in the civil war against Danton. *A Gamma Assault was encountered by Kamen Rider Drive and destroyed by Kamen Rider Ghost before it could evolve/claimed the Newton Eyecon. *A Gamma Assault cooperated with the Book Ganma to bring forth the Nobunaga Ghost though Oda Nobunaga's letter of praise towards Nobuyoshi Hashiba's ancestor, who was one of Oda's vassals. This Ganma possessed a female worker of the Sengoku Corporation, de-possessing her when the Nobunaga Ghost was freed, and was swiftly destroyed by Ghost Ore Damashii before it could have evolved/made a move to the Parka Ghost. *Five Gamma Assaults tried to create a Gamma Hole in a school compound by possessing five teachers until they were all exorcised by Ghost, with three were killed by him while the other two were killed by Specter. *A Gamma Assault reported to Alain in the Gamma World that Adel wished to see him. *A single Gamma Assault leading a pair of Gamma Commandos appears in the human world looking for the banished Alain, who manages to elude them. Evolved KRGh-Katanaganma.png|Katana Gamma KRGh-Yariganma.png|Yari Gamma KRGh-Denkiganma.png|Denki Gamma KRGh-Onoganma.png|Ono Gamma KRGh-Bookganma.png|Book Gamma KRGh-Machine Gun Ganma.png|Machine Gun Gamma KRGh-Onpuganma.png|Onpu Gamma KRGh-Insectganma.png|Insect Gamma KRGh-Seiryutoganma.png|Seiryuto Gamma KRGh-Planetganma.png|Planet Gamma KRGh-Knifeganma.png|Knife Gamma KRGh-Artsuppliesganma.png|Gazai Gamma KRGh-Katchugamma.png|Katchu Gamma KRGh-Hikokigamma.png|Hikoki Gamma (Younger Brother) KRGh-Hikoki Gamma2.png|Hikoki Gamma (Older Brother) KRGh-Hikoki_Gamma_Perfect.png|Hikoki Gamma Perfect Michelangelo_Ganma Tran.png|Michelangelo Gamma Raffaello_Ganma Tran.png|Raffaello Gamma Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wield an Eyecon, or use either Shiranui spray or the Kumo Lantern's light are capable of witnessing them. ;Infusion :Gamma can infuse themselves with ordinary objects, converting said object into a Parka Ghost, to achieve a unique evolved form. Should the Gamma be defeated, the object will be restored to its original form as the Gamma is destroyed. ;Possession :Gamma Assaults can possess any humans they desire except for the ones that they are trying to sacrifice to summon a Parka Ghost, taking control of their actions. Eyecon Sounds for a hypothetical Assault Gamma Eyecon are programmed into the Proto Mega Ulorder. See also *Transient, the equivalent Kamen Rider form of a Gamma Assault's Primal Body *Empowered Gamma, an evolved Ganma Assault *Gamma Commandos Category:Proto Monsters Category:Gamma Category:Kamen Rider like